Winter Wonderland
by Lord Jupi
Summary: Frozen souls are not a pretty sight. Can Garet melt the ice on his best friend and the ice around his heart? R&R! DaltonJenna fic. :P Chappies 2 and 3 are up!
1. Pneumonia Victim

Yay! New Story :)

Me no own Golden Sun. :(

Golden Sun: Winter Wonderland

Chapter 1: Pneumonia Victim

Dalton tried blowing his hair out of his face, but it had no effect.

His hair was already frozen in place, and what good could it do if his breath was already icy cold?

It was getting to him.

He was just coming back from getting the girl of his dreams a secret present when this blizzard struck.

Grand.

It suddenly struck him that he was freezing and low on breath.

Well, duh. What was he, a Mars Adept? A Proxian?

He tried to shake his head, but it was frozen in place. He was afraid if he shook it, it would snap right off.

He started shivering horribly. _Curse that shopkeeper, _he thought. _If it weren't for him I would be home by now._

**Flashback**

_Dalton and the shopkeeper were arguing over Dalton's present for his crush. "Look, it's either you give me 90,000 coins, or you get the freaking heck outta here." said the shopkeeper._

_They had been squalling for over 2 hours._

_"FINE!" screamed Dalton. "I DON'T GIVE A :bleep, I JUST WANT THE NECKLACE!"_

_He slammed the coins on the counter (because he was totally rich, he could easily afford it) and stormed out the door._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We'll take a brief intermission to look at the irony of the fact that I said 'stormed' and Dalton is a Jupiter Adept. Now back to the story.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**End Flashback**

Dalton cursed. "Those shopkeepers think they can raise their prices when one of us walks in to their dumb ass store."

He was growing colder by the second. "Why am I getting so dang cold?"

Suddenly, his body couldn't take it anymore, and he collapsed.

He had been laying there for about three minutes when he heard someone sloshing through the snow - towards him!

Just before he blacked out, he could see a boy with unruly blonde hair and another with red, spiky hair.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Darkness.

Darkness.

All Dalton could see for miles was dark, bleak emptiness.

Suddenly, a flash, and he was greeted by the Wise One.

"Huh?" asked Dalton. "What are you doing here?"

The Wise One floated downward towards the floor. "You succumbed to the cold. You had just blacked out when Isaac and Garet found you."

"Yeah, so now what?" Dalton asked.

"Now someone that is worried about you is sitting next to you in reality. You must open your eyes and show that person that you have not left this life."

"K." replied Dalton simply.

"Good luck, young one." called the Wise One before vanishing.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dalton opened his eyes with a groan. "Uggghhhh..."

He then looked up to see the person the Wise One was talking about.

His eyeballs bulged. _Oh, God, _he thought. _This is not really happening, it couldn't be._

It was Jenna.

His secret sweetheart was the person.

Was that possible?

Jenna squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Dalton! You're awake!"

He could feel the warmth emanating from her and blushed. It was her, alright.

"Yeah...umm..what happened?"

Jenna looked down at him sadly. "Well, you have a nasty frostbite, and you may even have... pneumonia."

Dalton didn't like the sound of that.

"Me and Garet will will be taking turns making sure you recover." Jenna said.

"Why you two?" Dalton asked.

"Because we're Mars Adepts, silly!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah." he replied, feeling embarrassed. "What will you be doing?"

"You know, Mars Psynergy and stuff like that." she replied.

"So, who's..." He tried to find the right word. "...baby-sitting me first?"

"Garet's gonna go first , and I'll be second!" she said happily.

"...C-c-cool.." he stuttered.

_**Ding-dong!**_

"Ah, that must be Garet. I'll show him in." said Jenna, and she jumped up and skipped out of the room.

Dalton watched her go with a smile on his face. She must be happy that I'm still alive. Wait...could it be?

His thoughts were interrupted when Garet suddenly walked in the room.

He hopped on the couch and laid back.

"Ya know, I've been watching you, Dalton." said Garet, warming him with a Flare Wall.

"You...you have?" said Dalton in a soothed tone, obviously relaxed by Garet's Psynergy.

"Yeah. You know..." began Garet...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jupi: Cliffy! Woo!

Chibi Jenna: Already starting on the wrong foot. Tsk, tsk.

Chibi Dalton: You should use more romantic endings for stories. Like so- (grabs Jenna and kisses her.)

Jupi: (anger rises and vein throbs on forehead, anime style.)

Rayquaza: Also there will be battles in this story. The battle theme is the Starfox 64 Boss Battle Theme. Remember that.

Chibi Garet: Review! Now... (turns to Mia) Go, Mia!

Chibi Mia: (playing Super Mario Sunshine on Sand Bird level and totally winning) :P Just one more red coin!

Chibi Isaac plus Chibi Alex, Chibi Felix, and Chibi Ivan: (playing Super Smash Bros. Melee on Brinstar Depths level)

Chibi Sheba: (playing The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Rayquaza: (playing Paper Mario 2 and fighting Doopliss) I am totally kicking ASS! WOOT!

Kirby: (playing Paper Mario 1 and fighting Tutankoopa) AGGGH! CHAIN CHOMP BIG!

Jupi: ( playing The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker and totally kicking Molgera's (big worm guy in the Wind Temple) ass) Pathetic. DIE!

Chibi Windwaker Link + Chibi Piers: (looks at them all with pity) Sigh. REVIEW PLEASE!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Next time on Winter Wonderland: Chapter 2: Secret Ambitions. Until then, folks!


	2. Secret Ambitions

To the story!

Golden Sun: Winter Wonderland

Chapter 2: Secret Ambitions

"...you dropped this." Garet tossed Dalton a box that landed on top of him. Dalton raised, with an effort, his frozen hand, and opened the box.

It contained the necklace he had bought for Jenna! The one that resembled a flame and inside was a Mars Djinni made of solid rubies, sapphires, and topazes.

He quickly hid it behind his pillow.

He immediately regretted that.

"AGH! GAR-ET! HELP! PSYNERGY! ON ARM! NOW!"

Garet quickly obliged by hitting him with a weak Heat Wave.

"Ahh...that's better." he said in a relaxed tone. The Mars Psynergy obviously comforted him.

An hour and a half passed.

"Man, you need to tell her how you feel about her." said Garet.

"W-w-w-who?" Dalton said.

"Jenna." he said plainly. Garet immediately thought he should of never said that.

Dalton's eyelids drooped down half way and his tongue slid out of his mouth.

"Jenna. Oh my sweet, how I love you so." he said in a dazed voice.

"Ri-ght. I'll leave you to that. My shift's over." Garet got up and walked out. Jenna came barreling in, knocking Garet into the door frame in the process.

She sat down beside him. Dalton blushed slightly because he could feel the heat of her warm body. "So, how ya feeling?" she asked.

"I could feel better if you would come closer towards me." Dalton replied.

She slid up extremely close to him. He sighed. _That's better, _he thought.

The couch was in bed mode, so she was laying next to him.

Jenna giggled as he sighed. He looked at her with a big smile on his face.

_If only you knew how special you are to me, _they both thought at the same time. Of course, Dalton was a Jupiter Adept, so he heard that thought.

"My shift lasts for the rest of the day." said Jenna.

Dalton felt his heart explode(not literally, of course). _THE ENTIRE DAY, _he thought gleefully.

"Jenna?" asked Dalton.

"Mmm-yes?" she said in a cheerful tone.

"I have some thing to tell you. Umm...oh, forget it. Jenna, I love you."

He reached over and kissed her. Jenna noticed while they were kissing that there were tears of pain in his eyes. She immediately cast a Cool Aura on him, and his eyelids drooped, signifying that the pain was gone.

Jenna then went into her room. She came back with her pillow that had flaming hearts with devil wings on it and a huge blanket to cover them both that had one huge flaming heart, but with out the devil wings. Dalton's Jupiter Djinni splattered pillow suited him just fine.

Jenna put the pillow down next to his, and then laid down and pulled the blanket on top of them. The two snuggled up next to each other.

Then Jenna snapped her fingers and her favorite Mars Djinni, Shine, appeared. She grabbed him and cuddled him.

"Would you like one, sugarplum?" she asked Dalton.

"Nah." he replied. He clicked his tongue and a Jupiter Djinni came zooming into the house, hitting Garet who was just now getting up, causing him to spiral back down to the ground. The Djinni, Gale, snuggled up under Dalton's arm, cooing softly.

He smiled at it. It was 10:00, surprisingly, so the lights went off. The two snuggled with their Djinni, falling asleep to the pitter patter of the raindrops that were now falling softly against the window.

..._Snap! _Garet has left the building.

..._Click!_

A lamp was flicked on.

Felix came in to see the two snuggled like the lovebirds they were.

Now, usually Felix would kill someone for doing that, but instead he just smiled, kissed his sister on the fore head, and turned off the lamp.

"That's my future brother in law," said Felix as he left the building.

'What are those two dreaming about?

Jenna: What the future would be like.

Dalton: What a sex bomb Jenna was. :D

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jupi: No comments.

Rayquaza: REVIEW GOD DAMMIT! OR I WILL F---ING KILL YOU!

Jupi: o.O


	3. What If It Was Garet?

Jupi: What if it was Garet instead?

Yes, I got lazy and edited Firesky. But who cares?

Golden Sun: Winter Wonderland

Chapter 3: What if it was Garet?

I had to confess to her, I knew it. But could I do it without either being rejected, or beaten up by Felix?

I had to try. And I did.

It happened on a cool, windy night. Me and Jenna were out lying in the breezes of Spring, stretching and watching the stars. Vale nights were always like this, but best in Spring.

Of course, I had to be careful not to burn the grass or flambé the birds or anything like that, or Jenna would shish kebab me. And then set me on fire. But still.

"Oh, a shooting star!" I said. We both made a wish on it. My wish, of course, came true that very night.

"Hey Jenna?" I asked. "Ummm... can I ask you something?" Jenna gazed at me with a look of curiosity, which I took to be a yes.

I swallowed hard and asked, " Do... do you love me? Because I love you." I closed my eyes and gave her the ring I had bought for her. I prayed that she wouldn't reject me.

Jenna's face beamed with happiness and joy. " Oh, Garet! Of course I do!" I opened my eyes with glee. She really did love me!

She took the ring and slipped it on her finger. I smiled. Then she turned to me.

She flung herself into my arms and we shared in a loving and passionate kiss.

I could feel her soft, cinnamon locks in my hand. They were part of her natural charm. I wondered if smelling gorgeously like fruit was, too.

It seemed like an eternity that we were together, embraced in each other's arms and lips locked.

It was then I saw Felix, looking at us from behind the tree.

I quickly broke away from Jenna, scared for my life.

Felix came over and asked me, "So you love Jenna, eh, Garet?"

I nodded. What came next would be described by me as 'impossible'.

"Well finally! I've wanted something to do for about two, maybe three weeks! I'll go tell everyone the good news!" Then he ran off.

Me and Jenna smiled at each other. Then we embraced once more that night. The stars above us made the scene a more romantic one then Isaac and Mia could have.

But I didn't care. That's not what I was thinking.

This is. The shooting star granted my wish. Both of them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jupi: ZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Rayquaza: (hauls him off to bed)

Mia: Thanks for reading.

Jenna: Reviews make Jupi happy. And makes him write more chapters. YAY!

Garet: So, in other words, REVIEW!

Dalton: Thanks again!


End file.
